Once apon a time
by citygal509
Summary: Just a random fic. MarcoDylan. Slash. He hadn’t heard Dylan’s voice in a long long time. Please read and review. Thanks.


This was written for my girlfriend. This is for you katiebell. I love you.  
Also this was written at night, when i was not particularly sane. So if its not very clear, or right on any of the processes, I am sorry. It was just a little fic that came to my mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but my cds and my imagination.

* * *

He hadn't heard Dylan's voice in a long long time. Marco relaxed as he heard the older man, his voice melodic as he sung softly to the new baby.

They had finally done it. They finally did the one thing that Marco had wanted to do for a long time.

They adopted a child.

Marco had dreamed of having one since he was a little boy. The excited squeals of his little cousins as he chased them around the small nursery in the Del Rossi house in Roma. The way that the youngest always held his finger tightly in her fist as he held her in his lap had made it final for him, no matter what he wanted to have a little girl. One to spoil, to buy everything in sight, and be overprotective of.

Dylan had wanted one too, but not as much as Marco. Dylan had been their when baby Paige woke up in the night, need to be changed, and had temper fits. But he was also there when she first said "Dyl," when she held his finger when he held her on his lap with the help of his mother and the couch pillows.

They were both in agreement. They wanted a little girl. They had enough money; they were doing both extremely well. Marco was a writer; his last novel hit the best sellers list four weeks in a row. Dylan had been a hockey play, as everyone suspected he would be. He had been the power forward for the Toronto Maple Leafs. The eight seasons he had been with them had been winning ones. Unfortunately that had all changed, the night he had his eighth championship game.

That night had been his best. He flew on the ice, stealing the puck from the other team multiple times, scoring goals left and right. He didn't notice however, when the other team's biggest player got onto the ice. He didn't notice when he did a small leap to try and stop running into another player that a shadow loomed over him. Not till he fell, back first into the ice with a crack, did he notice. The defense player had tackled him while he was in the hair. The added weight made him fall to the ground quicker and harder than expected. His back giving a loud painful crack as it hit the ice, his head only hitting the ice a little knocked him out never the less.

It had been a long painful recovery. The guy had broken Dylan's back, and when it healed it wasn't completely right. He was paralyzed from the waist down. The months spent in the hospital and in therapy put him in a depression. This worried Marco. Dylan had always relied on physical activities to help him get his feelings out. Being cooped up wasn't helping Dylan at all.

What Marco missed most was Dylan's voice. He used to sing to Marco sometimes, late at night if Marco was having nightmares of that night. The night that he came out, but now the older man was silent most of the time. Staring at the ceiling in the hospital room when his niece and nephew came to visit. Staring out the window as he sat in his wheelchair during Marco's visits. Never ever speaking a word. Marco thought something was wrong with his head if Dylan hadn't responded before. He heard him speak softly to his niece when she got upset. He heard him tell her a joke, and that he would be okay and home soon.

When the doctor gave Dylan, the hockey player- not an artist, a lap easel Marco had wondered would that help. But he walked in on Dylan painting the window, the light streaming through it. Dylan told him about it like he had been talking for the last eight months. Like nothing was wrong. And Marco smiled as he saw his Dylan coming back. That visit, Dylan had given him a kiss before he had to go that night. Marco was smiling the whole way home.

When he got home that night he heard a voice on the answering machine. It was the adoption agency saying that they had someone put their unborn baby up for adoption, and the agency thought it was the one for them. They had put in the request a few weeks before the championship, and Marco had forgotten that they even put a request in. The lady on the machine went on to say it was young mother, with a six month baby girl in her stomach. She gave a number for Marco to call if he wanted to take the offer up.

That night Marco thought it over. He would mention it to Dylan tomorrow; it seemed like the perfect case so why not take it. It might help Dylan recover faster, and help with some of the depression. The doctors planned for Dylan to come home in a few weeks. The house had been modified, and a room still lay empty. It was one with windows, and a small crib that had been his when he was little. His mother gave it to him, before she died. As Marco thought of this room, he felt that maybe the child was the last bit of the puzzle.

The next day when he got to the hospital he got a surprise. Dylan was packed up and ready to go. The doctor said that he was fine, but to come in for therapy for the next sixth months and that he would see Dylan at them. As Marco pushed Dylan down the hall he felt himself yell with happiness and relief on the inside. His Dylan was coming home. While in the car, he brought up the offer. Dylan had looked at him, and then back out the window. Then he spoke.

"Yes Marco, lets take the offer. If it makes you happy it makes me happy."

Marco only smiled as he continued driving home. He called the agency when he got home, they promised to call him, when the girl had her child. That night he was content just being held by his love.

Months flew by, as Dylan went to therapy, getting stronger and happier. They met the girl a couple of times, and both loved her witty nature. If she had decided to keep it she would have been a great mother.

One day a couple months later a phone call told them that she had had the little girl. Also that they would be able to pick her up that evening at the hospital deep in the city. Marco had gone to get her. Holding her in his arms as he put her in the waiting car seat. She smiled at him, with a baby smile that made his heart melt.

When they got home she went straight into Dylan's arms, where she currently was. Marco laying on the sofa next to Dylan in is wheel chair listened to Dylan's soft voice sing:

_Once upon a time and long ago  
I heard someone singing  
Soft and low  
Now when day is done  
And night is near  
I recall this song I used to hear  
My child, my very own,  
Don't be afraid, you're not alone  
Sleep until the dawn  
For all is well  
Long ago this song was sung to me  
Now it's just a distant melody  
Somewhere from the past I used to know  
Once upon a time  
And long ago..._

Marco sighed as he realized he was truly home.


End file.
